Everything happens for a reason
by UKTVaddict2013
Summary: This story is set in the beginning, Mary has been dead for 2 weeks.


Amy drops the boys at John's

"What?"

"I can never understand what you're going through"

"But?" asks John

"Eventually you're going to have to be Dad"

"I know" John answers with tears in his eyes

Amy sits next to him taking his hand

"Dean keeps asking me when mummy is coming home. I don't know what to tell him"

"I don't either, sorry. I can be here if you want" She says

"No, it's alright"

Mary hugs him and leaves

30 minutes later Dean wakes

"Mummy, Mummy"

"Hey, I'm here"

"I want mummy"

"I know you do, I do too"

"Why can't she then?" Dean asks

John sits in the nearest chair

"Sometimes... "

"Cas said mummy's in heaven"

"(Sighs) yes" John replies

"But, why?"

"I don't know, Dean. I guess sometimes God just needs to take his earth angels early"

3 years later

"I'm sorry to do this to you again"

"It's ok your boys are a joy" Amy replies

"I've never heard them called that before"

Sam holds on to his Dad's trousers

"I'll be back soon I promise...I've got a job interview" John tells her

"That's great"

"Yea, it's not much just work in a garage"

"Hey, it's something" Amy replies

"I won't get if I'm late"

They both look down at Sam who is still clinging to John's trousers

"Who wants ice cream?"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeee" Dean shouts

Sam looks at his Dad

"Go on" John tells him

Sam and Dean go in the house

"Thanks again I owe you"

"Yea, you owe me about 1000" Amy replies

"And I appreciate every single one"

She goes back inside

"What is this?

Dean and Cas point to each other

"I was saving that as well...what happened to the ice cream?"

"It's too hard" Cas says

"Dean, you're a bad influence on my son"

"It..."

Amy looks at him

"Nothing" Dean replies

8 years later

"Cas, wait up"

"Hey" Cas greets

"We waited for you at the bus stop, what happened?"

"Oh sorry I forgot"

Dean looks at him

"I had to get home"

"You ok?" Dean asks

"Fine"

Cas winces

"What..."

"Nothing" Cas tells him

Sam walks on ahead

"Let me see"

"Dean..."

Who did this to you?" Dean asks

"Just forget it"

"Tell me" Dean says

"Why so you can beat him up"

Dean looks at him

"Tommy Skerritt"

"That idiot...What?"

"Don't...do anything to him"

"I won't" Dean replies

"Promise me"

"Ok"

"Say it"

"I promise" Dean replies

3 days later

Cas walks into Dean's room and throws his bag at Dean

"Ouch...what the hell?"

"Tommy been suspended" Cas tells him

Dean gets off his bed

"That must have been nice for you"

"See we had a surprise assembly this morning. Apparently Tommy just came to the head teacher and told her he's the one bulling all those kids"

Cas looks at Dean

"I didn't touch him"

"Don't lie to me" Cas says

"I may have talked to him on his way home"

"Dean...you promised me"

"I know, but...no one treats my best friend like that and gets away with it"

"Thank you, for fighting my battles, again"

John knocks

"Come in" Dean replies

"You're a popular boy today someone's at the door for you"

Dean goes downstairs

"Jess"

"Hi, Dean I just wanted to give you this"

"Thanks, but you could have given it to my dad or at school the next day"

"I know but I wanted to thank you. I got a B on that test"

"Oh ok, you know it was down to you"

"Don't be modest, Dean"

"No really I mean you're smarter than me"

Jessica giggles

"You think so"

"Sure"

Silence

"Oookay, so I'm going to go"

"Oh, yea sorry...thanks again"

She kisses him on the cheek

Dean goes back upstairs

"Who was that?" Cas asks

"Jessica"

"And Jessica is?"

"He's girlfriend" Sam replies from outside

"Shut up, Sammy"

Dean gets up and closes the door

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone"

"She's not my girlfriend she just...wishes" Dean tells Cas

3 weeks later

The doorbell rings

"Hi"

"Is your brother here?" Cas asks

"Yea, but..."

"It's alright I'll just go up"

Jessica and Dean are studying in Dean's room

"You're not even listening to me" Jessica says

"I am"

"What did I just say?" she asks

Silence

"Exactly"

She's looking at him

"What?" Dean asks

She leans forward kissing him on the lips just as Cas walks in.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know anyone was...I'll leave"

Cas leaves

"I should go after him"

"He's a big boy" She replies

"I should..."

"What is it about that, boy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dean, I like you" She says

"Jess"

"We've been skirting around the issue for weeks"

"You have" Dean whispers

"It's him isn't it...You want him"

"And that makes sense in your eyes"

"Yes" she replies

"Because there's no other option"

"Look at me"

"Alright well I'm done"

Jessica leaves and Dean goes to the kitchen

"Dean, I'm sorry...do you want me to leave?" Cas asks

"You're mum's at work isn't she? And it takes you 2 busses to get here"

Cas nods

"It's fine...Cas, she kissed me."

"I can believe that"

"Why?"

"She's barking up the wrong tree" Cas replies

"You know"

"You're my best friend and you wear your heart on your sleeve"

"So it doesn't bother you?"

"I would be a pretty big hypocrite if it did" Cas says

"(laughs) you too?" Dean asks

"You knew I was"

"Yes, but I didn't want to just assume"

Dean turns away

"What?" Cas asks

"I'm the worst friend ever"

"It's ok, it would have been worse if you'd asked if I was gay and I wasn't" Cas says

"Not because of that, because I've been having...feelings"

"About me?" Cas asks

"It's alright I know you could never like me"

"Now why would you go and say a thing like that"

"I'm sorry, I wish..."

Cas cuts him off with a kiss

Sam walks in

"Oh, sorry I was just... getting a drink"

Sam walks over to the fridge then turns back to face them

"Do you need a hand?" Dean asks

Sam shakes his head, takes his drink and leaves

The next morning

"Sam, eat your breakfast" John tells him

"I know something you don't"

"About, what?" John asks

"Dean and what he was doing yesterday" Sam replies

"What were you doing?" John asks Dean

"Noth..."

"Kissing" Sam cuts him off

"That's my boy, was it a girl from school?"

"It wasn't a girl it was Cas"

"I swear, Sam I'll kill you" Dean says

"What...no you must be mistaken"

"I saw them"

"We'll hear no more of this"


End file.
